Unbreakable Tables of the District Court
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: Ever wondered how the tables never seem to break? Let's go behind the scenes of the District Court! Drabble. Companion fic to 'Unbreakable Walls of the District Court'.


**Title: **Unbreakable Tables of the District Court

**Summary: **Ever wondered how the tables never seem to break? Let's go behind the scenes of the District Court!! [Companion fic to _'Unbreakable Walls of the District Court'_]

**Disclaimer: **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney and Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney belongs to Capcom.

**Pairings: **None.

**Warnings: **Total crack?

* * *

**Unbreakable Tables of the District Court**

" OBJECTION!!" Phoenix Wright, ace defense attorney, yelled, his finger outstretched towards the prosecution. Both of him hands slammed down on the wooden table. " That theory is flawed!!"

" OBJECTION!!" Miles Edgeworth, demon prosecutor, replied, his own finger outstretched as well. His hand slammed down as he glared hard at the spiky-haired attorney across him. " My theory is flawed? Absurd!! If it is flawed as you say, then prove it, Wright!!"

Somewhere near the wooden double-doors of Courtroom No. 7, a lone man groaned, a tear flowing down his cheeks. " Why… Why am I subjected to such a misery!! This happened years ago too!! And I thought I finally got a break!! Why, oh why…"

-----

_(…A few years ago…)_

" OBJECTION!!" Mia Fey, rookie attorney, yelled. She mustered the hardest glare she could and threw it at the hypocritical-prosecutor on the other side of the courtroom. " My client is not guilty and I will prove it!!" Two slender hands slammed down on the wooden table.

The prosecutor smirked. " No one is not guilty in his courtroom, Ms Fey. Especially the defendant sitting in the chair over there. I will prove his guilt, and pass the correct verdict upon his pitiful self." He spoke, wagging a finger in front of his face.

A chuckle sounded beside the rookie attorney. Brown eyes studied the prosecutor across, as he slammed the coffee mug in his hand on the wooden table. " Oh, we'll see about that, Mr Prosecutor. Now then, let the trial begin, shall we?" Diego Armando grinned.

The lone man winced as the attorneys slammed their hands or coffee mug on the wooden table without mercy. At the end of the trial, the rookie attorney was crying, and so was the lone man, though for a completely different reason.

-----

The lone man suppressed a tear. People didn't know, but the lone man was jumping for joy when the news of the disbarment of the ace attorney person. However, he cried rivers of tears when a new, red-clad attorney came in seven years later.

-----

_(…Seven years later…)_

" OBJECTION!! Chords of Steel rang loudly throughout the courtroom _(as well as everyone's precious little ears, thank you very much) _as Apollo Justice, rookie ace attorney crashed both fists hard on the wooden table. " My client did not that bald man on the head and I will prove it!!"

" Ha!! You're just a rookie attorney. There is no way you would be able to do that." The old prosecutor said, smirking. The said rookie attorney gave a hard glare and slammed his fists on the table once more.

And the lone man wept under the shining light. …Okay, okay!! At least, under the courtroom lights. After the trial, a newly-freed defense attorney-turned-hobo-pianist and a magician-in-training found the lone man unconscious, with a page that seemed to be ripped from a writing pad, clutched in his hands.

Normally, curiousity could have killed the cat, but apparently it didn't this time. The magician-in-training took a peek at the page then ran off like nothing happened.

_April_

_57 tables and counting. For the past 10 years, I have been changing the courtroom tables because of stupid attorneys _AND _prosecutors. And today, the red-clad attorney has just raised the bar to 58. Why, oh why, do I have to suffer this fate? This fate of changing courtroom tables for all my life… WHY…!? _

_

* * *

_

A/N: Well, I can't remember the exact inspiration for this drabble, and it's companion fic. Maybe my friend will remember. Anyway, I had fun writing this fic. Thanks for reading, and do check out its companion fic, _'Unbreakable Walls of the District Court'_.


End file.
